The Crime Lab Picnic
by BevCrusherMD
Summary: The crime lab has its annual picnic and things get a bit overheated for Gil and Catherine


The crime lab was having its annual picnic at Hills Park. The entire park had been reserved for the lab, so they could enjoy their time together uninterrupted. Several of the younger men were playing basketball on the half court, some of the women had a volleyball game going, and the children were playing in the playground. Other members of the lab were gathered around the picnic tables putting food, plates, and silverware out.

Catherine Willows was one of the women helping to get things set up. She was smiling and laughing with Jacqui di Franco, when Gil Grissom walked up behind her. The startled redhead jumped when he laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry, Cath. I didn't mean to scare you," he chuckled in her ear.

"Damn you, Gil. You did too," she retorted with a smile on her face.

Smirking, he laughed, "Well, maybe just a bit. How can I help?"

Walking over to a large cooler laying on the ground, Catherine dug through the ice until she found several packages of chicken.

"Here, Make yourself useful by cooking this."

He took the chicken packages from her with one hand while he made a mock salute with the other, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Chuckling she watched him walk to the barbeques that had been set up. She loved to watch him walk. His gait was interesting, but to see his denim covered bottom swaying was what she loved.

Sighing, she turned back to the cooler. She grabbed the bowl of potato salad and returned to the table. Sitting down, she glanced around the park. She spied Nick and Warrick shooting hoops, Sara was talking to Hodges and even Ecklie appeared to be having a good time talking to Bobby D. Bobby, however, looked bored and it was obvious he'd rather be playing basketball with the guys. With the exception of Bobby, it seemed like everyone was having a good time and this pleased her.

Jacqui came over to where the content redhead was sitting and joined her. She handed Catherine a beer and they both took a sip. Glancing around the two women noticed Sara with Hodges and discussed whether a new relationship could be building.

"It wouldn't be the only new relationship I see here," Jacqui said.

"Who else?"

"Catherine, I'm not blind. How long have you and Grissom been together?"

Blushing, Catherine looked at the fingerprint analyst, "Are we obvious?"

"No. I've just known you two for so long that I guessed it. I think the only other person who might have any idea is Brass."

"That's good. I wouldn't want the kids to know," she sighed dreamily. "We've been together about six months."

Smiling Jacqui, looked at her, "I always thought the two of you would be a good couple. I'm glad you guys finally did something about it."

"Me too, Jacqui, me too."

The two women continued gossiping until Gil walked back up to them.

"Is everything else ready? The chicken's about done."

"Yep, its ready. We're just waiting for you."

"I'll go round up the crew," Jacqui said as she stood. Shooting Catherine a broad smile and thumbs up she walked off in the direction of the basketball court.

"What was that about?"

"Jacqui figured us out. I guess we weren't as discreet as we thought. She thinks Jim knows too," the redhead said as she stood and followed her lover towards the barbeques.

"Do you think it will be a problem?" Gil questioned her.

"Not at all. She's happy for us. She said we should have gotten together a long time ago."

Looking around, he pulled her into a tight, but quick embrace, "She's right you know."

Sighing, Catherine said, "I know."

The couple piled the cooked chicken onto plates and returned to the picnic tables. Most of the crew was already seated, but they had left two places for Gil and Catherine near the head of the tables. They sat down beside each other and began to fill their plates.

As they ate, Gil's thigh kept brushing against Catherine's short clad leg. Her skin was beginning to tingle at the accidental touches and it was driving her nuts. When no one was looking, she slid her hand under the table and onto his denim clad thigh. She smirked when she felt him jump slightly at her touch.

"Cath…" he quietly warned her.

"Hmm?"

"Quit that."

"Quit what?" she innocently asked as her fingers brushed his fly.

"That," he said as he jumped. He discreetly tried to bat her wandering fingers away, but failed. Looking over at his companion, he vowed he would get revenge for this. Under her deft ministrations, he had quickly gotten hard. Watching her from the corner of his eye, he was amazed she could stay so calm while she was fondling him.

Catherine kept up her calm facade by carrying on a conversation with Warrick. The two CSI's discussed a band that Warrick loved and wanted Catherine to hear. Occasionally, the amused redhead glanced in Gil's direction, to make sure he was paying attention to the conversation. When she saw the glazed expression on his face, she quickly removed her fingers from his erection.

"Gil, are you okay? You look dazed," she asked, phony concern lacing her voice.

"I'm fine…fine. I think the heat is getting to me."

"Do you need to go lay down in the shade?"

"Umm, I think I'd rather go home. I'm not feeling so good," he deftly lied.

Looking around the table, Catherine cast a sympathetic glance to the rest of the crew.

"Sorry, guys. I'm going to take Grissom home."

Standing she extended her hand to Gil, he took it and started to rise, but immediately dropped back into his seat. There was no way he could stand with the erection he was currently sporting. Looking around, he saw concern on everyone's face.

"I'm okay…stomach cramp."

Smirking, Catherine leaned forward and placed her hand on his back. She gently rubbed soft circles and felt him relax under her touch.

"Getting any better?" she softly purred.

Under his breath he whispered, "You are in so much trouble when we get home."

Trying not to laugh, Catherine replied, "I hope so."

They sat there for a few moments while the rest of the crew continued to chat and eat. When Gil finally felt his erection subside to the point where he felt he could stand, he carefully rose to his feet.

"Bye, guys. Sorry about this," Gil said as he moved away from the table.

"See you guys later," Catherine said as she put her arm around Grissom's waist, "Let me help you to the car."

Walking arm and arm away from the crew, Gil grumbled, "That was so unfair, Catherine."

"Unfair, my ass! It was fun," she laughed.

The ride to his townhouse was hurried. They both wanted to finish what had been started at the park. As soon as he stopped the vehicle they both scrambled out and hurried to his door. Once inside, he threw his keys on the table and pinned Catherine to the door.

"Now, my dear. It's time for me to get even," he growled as his lips latched onto her neck and sucked. Lifting his lips, he ran his tongue up her long neck. Pulling back, he stared into her eyes.

"You drive me wild," he said as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Their tongues dueled and battled for dominance. When the need for air drove them apart, he pulled back.

"I love you," he panted in her ear as his hands traveled to her shirt. Sliding his hands down her thank top he grabbed the hem and pulled the tank top up and over her head.

When he saw her rosy breasts peeking up from the top of her black lace bra, his mouth began to salivate. He reached forward and lifted her breasts out of the bra holding them in place. Lowering his head, he licked and then gently nipped the hardened nub of the right breast while he kneaded the soft flesh of the other.

Moaning, Catherine threaded her fingers in his curly locks, pulling him closer and tighter to her. She thrust her chest out to grant him easier access to her breasts as she leaned back against the cool door. Sighing, she tugged on his shirt, pulling him back up to her. Their lips crashed together in a deep, wet, sloppy kiss. Slipping her fingers down his shirt, Catherine opened the buttons and quickly tugged the garment off of him.

"I want you," she huskily told him.

Her words cause him to groan. Running his fingers down her body, he found the top of her shorts. He fumbled with the button for a moment before getting it undone. When he did, he slid the zipper down. The sound the zipper made was loud in the quiet room and it caused Catherine to emit a giggle.

"Oh, I'm funny, am I?" he smirked.

"No, not really," she uttered as he latched onto her breast with his mouth.

Ever so slowly, he ran his tongue down her body. When he reached the top of her shorts, he pushed them and her panties down her long legs. Dropping to his knees, he nudged her legs apart and began lapped at her core. When he slid a finger into her warmth, he could feel her shudder.

"Gil," she moaned, "I want you…now."

Standing, he unfastened his pants and allowed gravity to pull them to the floor. Slipping his fingers under the edge of his boxers, he pushed them down. Lifting her up, he used his body to pin her against the door. He was pressed so tightly against her that he only allowed her enough room to slide down on his engorged girth.

They both emitted a groan as he filled her. As they rocked in unison, their moans and sighs filled the air.

Gil steadily pumped into Catherine as she writhed underneath him. He could feel her approaching her climax and he tried desperately to old off his own. When her muscles clenched around him though, he found it impossible to stave off his orgasm. He grunted and slammed into her as his orgasm overpowered him.

Dropping his head to her shoulder, he drew in deep calming breaths. When he had caught his breath, he slowly pulled back from her and gently lowered them to the floor. He lay down and pulled the sated redhead on top of him.

Snuggling against his chest, Catherine murmured, "I love you, Gil."

"Love you too. Even if you are a troublemaker."

"Me? A troublemaker?"

"Yeah, you're mischievous and its one of the things I adore about you."

"Hmm, I could change if you want," she told him as she let out a contented sigh.

"Don't. I can't imagine you any other way."

They snuggled for a few moments before Catherine piped up, "That was quite a picnic, wasn't it Gil?"

"Well, I actually preferred eating in instead of the picnic."

She punched his shoulder as her muffled laugh warmed him to the core.

Finis


End file.
